


you’re such a dork

by nolu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, Multi, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: a short suzukka game night one shot :D
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	you’re such a dork

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee i love suzuka sm <3 also hey ash go to sleep and read this tomorrow ngkejfkenfk

“C’mon, please? It won’t take that long.” Sokka made puppy dog eyes at Zuko. “It’ll be fun!”   
Zuko facepalmed but begrudgingly agreed. “Alright. But only for you, and it better not take too long.”  
“All right!” Sokka punched his fist up into the air in victory. “I’ll see you in ten.”

Sokka stood atop a chair in the Kyoshi Warriors’ training hut and cleared his throat. “Welcome, esteemed guests,” he announced. “And welcome to our very first game night! The turnout isn't… quite what I expected but we will make do!” He flashed a smile at his guests, Suki and Zuko.   
“Now let’s see… do we have any game suggestions?”  
Suki spokeup. “I have an idea…”  
Sokka’s smile widened. “Let’s hear it!”   
“It’s a game we call Mao…”. She started to explain the idea of the game.   
“So, the point of the game is that you don’t know the rules.” Zuko blinked at her, confused.   
“How do we play then?” He asked.   
“You have to figure it out by getting penalized.” Suki looked like she was going to explode with laughter. “Also, you can’t talk.”   
Sokka almost fell over at this key rule. “What- what do you mean no talking?” He managed to ask.   
Suk smirked evilly. “I mean you can’t talk unless you say the codeword. Or else you get penalized.”  
“But-“ Sokka protested. Zuko lifted Sokka off the chair and set him on the ground before he had the chance to fall off.   
Zuko sat back down onto the floor and gestured for Sokka to do the same. “Just sit with us, Sokka. I don’t know how to play either. We can die together.” This made Sokka dread this Mao a little bit less.  
“Wait Suki why did you do that-“ Sokka’s eyes widened with horror as Suki reached for the stack of cards.   
“Sorry Sokka, but penalty for talking.” Sokka crinkled his nose at her and fumed in silence. Zuko kept trying to hide his smile, but even he couldn’t seem to keep himself neutral.  
Suki placed a seven of hearts. “Have a nice day.” This rule puzzled Sokka, but nonetheless he followed her lead.   
He placed his seven of diamonds. “Have a nice day,” He repeated, then knocked on the floor to signal that he had played a card of the same number.   
Zuko pulled himself together and kept a straight face as he reached to hand Sokka a card. “Penalty for not saying ‘have a very nice day’” Zuko looked very smug with his new knowledge of the rules.   
Sokka threw his cards down onto the floor. “Point of order.” He waited for Zuko and Suki to put their own cards down before exploding. “THIS GAME IS IMPOSSIBLE!!! I told my seven to have a nice day but noOo I still did something wrong!!”  
Suki laughed and leaned over the cards to kiss their boyfriend. “You’re such a dork.”  
“But we love you.” Zuko finished for her, wrapping an arm around Sokka’s waist, resting his head on Sokka’s shoulder.   
Sokka buried his head in his hands. “Why are you two so terrible yet amazing at the same time? This should be illegal.”  
Suki scooted closer and joined their hug. She smiled softly. “Because we love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!! find me @emiikas on tumblr! kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated :D


End file.
